Love in The Ghost
by Kento Nion
Summary: The sex adventures of Ezra and Sabine
1. Love in The Ghost, Chapter 1

**Hi all, to those who read my Batman fic, I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing it. To those who hated it, fuck you. Just kidding, I hated it too.**

**This is my first lemon, so go easy on me. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, and actually so will offensive criticism.**

**WARNING: Swearing and lots of sex.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ****_Star Wars Rebels_****, Disney does.**

**This story takes place after episode eight when Sebo has left. Ezra is on his way to apologize to Sabine for yelling at her. I wrote this story because there aren't many Sabine x Ezra fics out there.**

Ezra walked towards the gun booth that Sabine usually manned. He wanted to apologize to her for being such a dick. He entered the gun booth and saw her sitting in the chair, staring out the window.

"Hey, Sabine?" Ezra said.

"Yeah?" Sabine replied, swinging around in the chair.

"I, uh, I just wanted to say sorry for yelling at you like that"

Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"And I understand if you're upset and don't want to talk to me" He quickly added, scratching the back of his head.

Sabine eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds. Then suddenly she sprung up from her seat and hugged him. Surprised, Ezra slowly hugged her back.

She let go of him. "Sorry," she said. "I was just so happy, I couldn't help myself"

"Happy that I apologized?" Ezra asked.

"Well, yeah, that and the fact that you're back in one piece" She replied, hugging him again.

Slowly she turned her head to face him. She started moving her face closer to his. Eventually, they broke into a kiss. Sabine started moving her tongue forward until it was just out of her mouth. She lightly licked the entrance to Ezra's mouth. Ezra shot his eyes open as Sabine force her way through his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance inside each others mouth. She explored Ezra's chest with her hands and he slowly moved his hands down to the small of her back and then caressed her butt. She started walking forward, forcing him back, out of the gun booth, still kissing. As they exited the booth, Zeb, who was walking in the hallway, said "Hey kid, Kanan wants you to-" He stopped and stared when he saw them kissing. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Sabine broke the kiss hurriedly and said "I, uh, left something in here" and she quickly ran back into the gun booth and shut the door as Ezra straightened himself up and dusted himelf off. "Err, never mind, he can tell you himself" said Zeb, running back down the hallway.

****3 months later****

Kanan walked into the cockpit and up to the seat where Hera sat. He flopped down in the copilot seat and sighed. "Tough day with Ezra?" She asked. Kanan sighed louder. "It's become so hard to train him lately," he said, venting. "He's just not focused! Whenever I teach him something he doesn't pay attention. His mind is wandering" "It's Sabine" said Hera. "Huh?" replied Kanan. "He's thinking about her." she said. "Ever since they got together three months back they've been thinking about each other. Sabine, who is supposed to be my top gunner, nearly got us killed yesterday because she wasn't paying attention" "Well it's got to stop!" said Kanan. "Kanan, you can't stop it," replied Hera. "It will continue until they take their relationship to the next level." "Next level?" said Kanan suspiciously. "You know what I mean" said Hera. "No, I don't. Tell me" said Kanan. Hera sighed. "Sex, Kanan, until they have sex." she said. "They won't stop thinking about it until they actually do it" "Well that's too bad," said Kanan. "It's forbidden for Jedi to get into sexual or romantic relationships. It could put everyone's life in danger" "Well," said Hera. "Good thing Ezra's not a Jedi yet, isn't it?" Kanan sighed. "Kanan, it's the middle of the night. Get some rest" Hera said. Kanan ignored her and began to meditate.

Ezra and Sabine stood in Sabine's room. They were kissing and undressing at the same time. Soon Ezra remained only in boxers and Sabine was only wearing a bra and panties. she pushed him backwards onto her bunk. His hand automatically shot down and touched her vagina. Surprised, she let out a loud moan and an even louder gasp. Realizing he had acted without thinking, he began to remove his hand, but she held in in place. Staring off into nothing, Sabine rubbed his hand against her clit, still covered by the seethrough pink panties. She left his hand and he began massaging her clit on top of the underwear. She closed her eyes and moaned, flopping on her back. She removed her seethrough pink bra and let it flop to the floor. Ezra stared in awe. They were not big, but perfect, round, breasts, a little bigger than his hand. her nipples stood erect and the skin on them was a slightly lighter shade than her face. But then again, so was the rest of her body, as her face was really the only part that ever got exposure to the sun. He cupped her right breast with his free hand and started massaging that too. She gasped again and Ezra began rubbing her breast and vagina faster and faster. She started moaning louder and louder and then suddenly he stopped. "Ezra..." She said, slightly annoyed. Ezra slowly removed her panties to reveal her perfect, smooth, shaven, small, pussy. He looked at it with wonder, then slowly put the tip of his index finger inside. Sabine gasped and moaned even louder now, and Ezra knew he should continue. He put more and more of his finger inside, until only the knuckle was visible. He started pumping her with his finger faster and faster and then suddenly he inserted his middle finger as well. Sabine was moaning louder and louder and more uncontrollably and Ezra knew she was close. "Oh Ezra...OH" he heard her mutter.

Zeb got out of his bed. He was woken up by Sabine's moaning and he was annoyed. He checked the top bunk to see if Ezra was there, and when he saw he was missing he knew exactly where the sound was coming from. He marched out of his room and up to Sabine's shut door. He slammed his fists against it repeatedly and yelled "Will you two lovebirds shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep!"

Kanan sat in the cockpit. "I sense movement in the force he said" Just then they heard Zeb yelling. Kanan and Hera looked at each other worriedly, then ran out of the cockpit to where Zeb stood. "Zeb, what's wrong?" asked Hera. "I'm tryin' to sleep, but those kids won't stop bangin' and Sabin'es moanin' is wakin' me up!" he said. "They're not banging!" Kanan said quickly. He sighed and said "They're just kissing" He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Zeb. "Just go back to bed" He said and they all left.

Ezra and Sabine had heard the commotion outside the bedroom but they didn't care. Ezra kept pumping his two fingers in and out of Sabine's pussy and inserted a third finger. "EZRA!" Yelled Sabine, cumming, squirting her juices all over Ezra's hand. Ezra wiggled his fingers inside her a few times before removing his hand, which was now dripping. They sat quietly for a few moments and then Sabine sat up and pushed Ezra to his back. She ripped off his boxers and his 8 inch cock, hard as a rock, shot up. Her fingers curled around it painfully slowly, and she said in a seductive voice "My turn"

**Well, that's the end of chapter one! Should I continue? Was it good? Please rate and leave a review! Chapter two will soon (hopefully) follow!**


	2. Love in The Ghost, Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, I'm back with chapter two!**

**I must say, I was a little surprised to find that only a day after publishing chapter one I got 3 followers, about 7 comments, and 8 favorites! But I should have known writing a porno would boost my popularity levels****Anyway, so here is chapter two, **

**but,  
>just to recap,<strong>

**WARNING: Swearing and a bit more sex this time**

**DISCLAIMER: Disney owns _Star Wars Rebels_, not me**

Sabine stroked Ezras rock hard cock slowly. Her hand moved up and down, then started going faster and faster until she was pumping his shaft rapidly. Ezra was moaning aloud by then, but Sabine suddenly stopped. _"How could she tease me like this?" _Ezra thought, as Sabine started rubbing only the tips of her slender fingers around the head of his cock. Then slowly she lowered her head and touched it with the tip of her tongue. Ezra shuddered at the touch. She started moving her tongue lower and lower until she reached the base of the head of his cock, then she started moving up again. She repeated this action, licking up and down only the head of his penis. eventually she herself lost interest in teasing and put the whole head in her mouth. Ezra let out a loud gasp before settling down again. Sabine wasn't sucking, just licking from the inside of her mouth. Then she started moving lower, centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, sucking and licking the whole time, until, eventually, there was only 3 inches of cock left out of her mouth. Stopping that far, she began blowing Ezra faster and faster. She eyed him curiously as she continued with the blowjob, pumping him faster and faster, when, unexpectedly, she rammed her head forward, shoving his entire length down her throat. Ezra let out an even louder moan, and shuddered at the thought of Sabine,(the hottest girl in the series), deepthroating him. "Eh, Sabine...I'm...I'm gonna" Sabine smiled and watched him more intently, then started blowing him even faster. "Ah!" Gasped Ezra as he felt a sensation flow throughout his body. His back buckled and he had an orgasm, blowing his load down her throat. Sabine stopped pumping him as he came into her mouth. She sucked a few more times then pulled her head away, swallowing.  
>She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I must say, I'm surprised I was able to swallow that amount" Said Sabine seductively. She stood up onto the floor, her tight pussy still dripping from when Ezra fingerfucked her. He stood up as well, and she opened the blanket on her bed and settled in, Ezra laying down next to her. She pulled the blanket over both of them, and, cuddling up into his chest, the both fell asleep.<p>

****Next Morning****

Kanan banged on the door of Sabines room. "Ezra?" He called. "Are you in there?" He opened the door and walked in, saying "We need to get started, we've got a tough day of training ahead of -" He stopped, jaw dropped, when he saw Ezra and Sabine lying in bed naked. The blanket was pulled up only to their waists, and he could see Sabine's bare breasts squashed against Ezras chest as they lay, sleeping. Kanan quickly pulled the blanket up with the force from where he stood, then yelled "EZRA!" Ezra jumped, he and Sabine both awake now. Ezra landed on the floor, standing up while Sabine, still on the bed, frantically sat up and pulled the blanked up to her shoulders. Ezra stood straight and saluted, only then realizing that he was still naked. "Err..." said Kanan, glancing over to Sabine, who quickly averted her gaze bashfully. "Get dressed" he said, leaving the room.

**Well, there's chapter two! Sorry, I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get these first two chapters over so that I could on with the story to the REAL sex parts. **

**P.S Thanx to everyone who reviewed, f****avorited, and followed, and please do so again!  
>Also, if I offended anyone, I apologize for that, But I did put a warning in both chapters, and the description of the story also states that there is sex.<strong>


	3. Love in the Ghost, Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm back, and with chapter three! Sorry this took so long; I know alot of people have**

**been waiting for this (thanx for the support!), but anyways, here it is!**

**So I know alot of you want Ezra to take Sabine's virginity, and so, this is the chapter where it happens.**

**And so, to recap (again),**

**WARNING: Swearing and the most sex in the story so far**

**DISCLAIMER: Those assholes over at Disney own _Star Wars Rebels_, not me. And to be frank, they pretty much fucked up _Star Wars_. I mean, if I _did_ own _Rebels_, I would make all my EzraXSabine shit a reality! **

Hera landed _The Ghost _on Lothal, Ezra's home planet. They arrived around midday, to refuel and collect supplies.  
>Hera opened the hatch and out went Kanan and Zeb, and before she followed them out, she called back "Sabine, we'll be back in about two hours; make sure that dumbass Ezra doesn't do anything stupid that dumbasses usually do" and with that she left.<p>

Sabine entered the kitchen to find Ezra sitting at one of the tables with his head in his hands. "Ezra?" She said.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"The others are gone"  
>"And?"<br>Sabine rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ezra really was a dumbass. "It means we can have sex, you idiot," she said. Ezra dropped his hands and sat up straight. "Sex! We can fuck, bang, shag, whatever you want to call it!" Sabine said irritably. Ezra's face lit up. "Then what are we waiting for?" He said standing up and pulling off his shirt. Sabine smiled and started to strip. Soon they were both naked. Sabine lay on her back against the floor and spread her legs wide. "So, err, Sabine," Ezra stuttered. "Have you, well, ever done this before?" Sabine smiled and shook her head. She then put her hands underneath her thighs and pulled her knees up to her chest, in a sort of missionary style. Ezra got down on his knees, sitting between her legs. He placed the head of his cock just within Sabine's pussy lips. He looked at her with a questioning look. She looked nervous, but nodded. He slowly pushed 3 of his 7 inches inside her as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Ezra stopped and pulled out again, til only the head was inside her, then pushed back in, just 3 inches. He went like this for about a minute, then Sabine opened her eyes and said "That all you got?" With a smirk he pushed another 1 inches in, leaving only 3 inches out, and 4 inches inside her. She sighed, and at that moment Ezra hit her hymen. "Err, Sabine? Are you sure you want to do this? You know you can never get it back once its gone?" Sabine nodded. "I'm ready" she said. And slowly, Ezra pushed through, centimeter by centimeter, Sabine gritting her teeth. And then it was over. they had both lost their virginity. They both let out a sigh of relief, and then Sabine opened her mouth and whispered two words: "Fuck me". At that, Ezra smiled, and began thrusting rhythmically in and out of Sabine's tight pussy, faster and faster, Sabine's moans growing louder and louder. Soon, Ezra was thrusting as hard as he thought he could, and then finally, Sabine came. With a scream she squirted her juices all over Ezra's cock, but Ezra hadn't come yet. He kept thrusting into her, his thrusts getting harder and faster. "Ezra..." Sabine muttered. "I...don't...think...I...can-" suddenly, Sabine had a second orgasm. Her vagina walls expanded and contracted around Ezra's cock, nearly sending him over the edge. But he wan't finished yet. Grunting, Ezra kept pounding Sabine. Sabine though she was going to explode. She could no longer take the pleasure that the young padawan seemed to be able to control. She didn't think she would be able to come again, and yet Ezra still hadn't had his orgasm. Ezra, still thrusting harder than ever, moved his right hand from Sabine's hip and placed it on her right breast, working it and kneading it to increase her pleasure. His left hand stayed on her left hip, helping him thrust. Sabine realized Ezra would need a little more help if he was going to cum and end the devastating attack he was plowing her pussy with, and so she started thrusting her own hips forward to match Ezra's rhythm. And then, with surprise, pleasure, more surprise, and mostly just surprise, Sabine had her third orgasm.  
>She didn't think it was humanly possible; her having three cumshots while Ezra could withstand the pleasure of not only the sex itself but the expansion and contraction of her vagina walls squeezing around his cock every time she came. "Ezra..please..." Sabine stuttered. "I..can't take it...any..longer" Ezra grunted twice or thrice in return. "You need...to stop..please.." she was almost literally begging him to end her seemingly infinite wave of pleasure, but Ezra was reluctant to stop fucking her before he came.<p>

And so, with one final and mighty thrust, Ezra shoved his full 8 inches inside the tight wet pussy, all the way to the scrotum, and with this huge thrust came Ezra's powerful and huge Jedi cumshot, so powerful Sabine would have been shot straight off his dick is she wasn't pressed against the floor. And with this monster orgasm followed Sabine's fourth and final shot. Ezra collapsed on top of Sabine and they lay there for a few moments, panting and catching their breath. Ezra rolled off her and lay next to her, both of them thinking of their first and possibly hottest session of sex. When they had caught their breath, they both sat up and faced each other, kissed and hugged. When they where hugging, Ezra, who's head was over Sabine's shoulder and so facing the door, opened his eyes and nearly had a heart attack. he stood up with a start and Sabine stood up too, both of them looking at the doorway. And in it stood Chopper, with his holocorder that all astromechs had, recording the whole thing. Ezra and Sabine looked at each other as Chopper left the room. "Know how to reprogram that thing?" Ezra asked. "I know how to dismantle it" Sabine replied. And off they went, chasing that fucking stupid metal piece of shit, both stark naked and covered in sweat and cum.

**Well, there you have it, chapter three! The one you've all been waiting for, Ezra finally took Sabine's virginity.  
><strong>**And, as always, I appreciate reviews, favorites, follows, and so on. I would also like to know if I made any mistake such as grammatical errors etc. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated as well. If you do happen to follow me or my story, I would just like to say that Chapter four will (hopefully) follow. I said hopefully, so get off my ass you bastards.**

**SPOILER ALERT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS THEN FUCK THE HELL OFF: As many of you might have been**

** hoping this would happen, it will; Chapter 4, Kanan catches Ezra and Sabine in the act. (I'm talking to you **BlueSword115**)**


End file.
